Platinum and Russet
by collardog
Summary: Hermione and Luna are away on holiday, what sort of fun will occur?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or indeed anything or one of the Harry Potter Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Hermione's fingers deftly tied the knot at the nape of her neck, the straps tightening as the black bikini stayed in place. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, the front of the plunging biking looking to fall apart held together only by a circular ring of silver. Her belly button ring, a crescent moon with a bell, tinkled as she swayed her hips, her bikini straps turning with her.

A distant voice called her name, the lilting tone not weighed down with urgency. "Coming Love" she called back to her lover, with one last glance she sashayed from the room.

The sandstone tiles were hot beneath her feet, wiggling her toes to stop them burning, she sat down next to Luna alongside the shaded pool basking in the pools reflecting before she did a double take. Her voice grew husky with anticipation, "Luna, love, why are you not wearing bathers?" Luna turned towards Hermione, her facial expression one of shock as she replied, "The snigglefrumples don't appreciate my wearing clothes in this climate," her voice lowered as she drew her gaze Hermione's nipples, slowly becoming erect "and it doesn't look as if you seem to mind either."

Blushing Hermione looked away from her lover before she turned back, winking at Luna "well it seems someone has something right, I mean, clothing is very restrictive, want to help me with mine?"

Sliding into the pool, Hermione beckoned Luna to her. Smiling dreamily as she did she slipped into the water before gasping and arching her back. Eyes filled with worry as Hermione flicked them all over Luna to see what could be hurting her or worrying her, as she saw nothing her anxiety grew, "What is wrong Luna, what is happening?"

"Don't worry dear, "Luna murmured as her eyes rolled back into her head, "the water is rather teasing, it is playing with me."

It seemed her words were true, for her nipples grew taut and her legs were spread in ecstasy as the cool water surrounded her. Luna was jerked forward as Hermione grabbed her arms, her nipples rubbing against the fabric sensuously teasing her wrapped around Hermione's chest.

Hermione growled possessively before whispering harshly in her ear "the only thing pleasuring you will be me!" Capturing Luna's mouth in a searing kiss she waded them through the water to the shaded steps, Luna's legs around her waist colliding with the steps first. The rough steps rubbed gently against the sensitive skin of Luna's thighs and bare ass causing friction that was sent straight to her core.

"Hermione," Luna whimpered, "please help me, I need you"

Hermione smiled at her before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a kiss, their movements startled when a large squeak was emitted from a yellow rubber ducky lying helplessly between Luna's legs. A glint came in Hermione's eye as she whispered "do not worry, I will fix this" before bobbing her head down.

Her tongue snaked out licking the folds that lay above the rubber ducky, before her head cocked to the side her lips edging closer towards her lover's quim. Her breath was exhaled from her mouth, tickling Luna, her tongue edging out -watched from above- as if to lick Luna, before grabbing the ducky from under her. "Hey, no fair, no playing when I am aroused, you know it makes me so horny; you also know what happens when I do not get what I want!"

"I'm sorry Luna dear; I will not do it again, cross my heart and hope to break my wand"

Luna edged her ass back against the steps; rocking her hips she tilted her quim towards Hermione. Hermione licked her soft folds, lapping at the juices she found, wriggling as her desire was fed from tasting the other girl's arousal.

Luna gasped "Please Hermione", her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she body arched, as Hermione's tongue pushed inside of her, before pulling out.

Her lips wrapped gently around Luna's clit before ever so gently her teeth grazed across it. "So good" Hermione murmured against Luna's warm, sensual flesh. A finger replaced the tongue that had been there less than a minute before, her mouth suckling on the bundle of nerves hidden within her quim. Her finger thrust in and out of the slippery flesh before a second digit joined the first, sliding easily in and out before sliding and curling back in, just reaching the g-spot. Hermione's hair was tugged upon as Luna was assaulted harder and harder, her groans increasing tenfold as she grew closer to climaxing. Hermione's lips drew up to Luna's mouth, her fingers working together in rhythm with her thumb on her clit and in her quim.

Luna came with a shuddering gasp, the taste of herself on her mouth, her hips bucking forwards involuntarily as Hermione smacked her rising bum and chuckled into Luna's mouth as she gasped shocked at how forward Hermione seemed to be and amazed at how light she felt from that orgasm.

Feeling bold, Luna reached round Hermione's' neck to the knot that that had earlier been tied and released it in thin ribbons that fell to frame Hermione's torso.

Flushed, Hermione groaned as she felt soft fingertips run gently across her belly before reaching the waistband of her black bikini bottoms. Putting her hands inside the bottoms, Luna ran her fingers across her cheeks and dipped inside the dripping quim. "Do you want more Hermione? Do I tease you and then get to it, or do I just get to it?" "Please tease me Luna, please"

Hermione drew a shaky breath as her bikini bottoms disappeared from her round flesh leaving her quim and her buttocks very much naked. "Lie with your stomach on the top step, your bum over the edge and your knees on the second step, legs apart if you please"

Hermione wriggled her bum in anticipation, shocked as Luna smacked her cheek gently and then harder on a lower part. She rained blows on both cheeks never to cause extreme pain, but enough so the pain and pleasure mingled. "Do you like that Mina; do you like it when we play dirty? Of course no-one would think me the taskmaster and you the receiver, but that's the way of things isn't it dearest?"

"Yes Luna, please, I need you, I need you do something to me than just make me wet, I need to feel your fingers, your tongue, your essence inside of me, I need to feel it or I shall die." Hermione turned her head, her eyes fevered with passion, lust and an overwhelming need.

"Oh dear, we can not leave you in the state you are in now, such a tempting vixen, you might go to anyone for release and I can't have that. Luna ran her tongue along the slit of Hermione's quim hissing as Hermione bucked her hips backwards needing friction. "Hermione dear, if you do that again, I will be forced to spank you again, do behave!"

Whimpering, Hermione bowed her head as the first lick lead to another and another, Luna's tongue darting in and out of her quim. Fingers probed Hermione's entrance before sliding up to her nub. Rubbing in small circles, Hermione soon came in Luna's mouth, her hair frizzing with the magic coursing through them. Hermione slumped forward completely exhausted for the moment at the orgasm she had waited for 5 days to have. Flipping Hermione over gently, Luna helped her stand up before gently kissing her on the nose and leading her over to the deckchair under a shade umbrella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or indeed anything or one of the Harry Potter Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Hermione woke on the deliciously cool mattress naked and rather aroused from a dream she had had that included Luna and a bottle of champagne that seemed to... fit her rather nicely. A cool breeze from the window drew her gaze to the dark inky sky outside, and with it the smell of blooming Jasmine and other exotic flowers. She walked to the window the breeze washing over her like a lover, exciting her throbbing quim and toying with her nipples. Her toes caught the waistband of a pair of underwear and as she bent down to pick them up she felt a pair of hands caress her shoulders before moving down over her breasts fondling her nipples. For a brief second, this occurred before a muffled sound indicated the person was kneeling. Hermione's relief came as she heard Luna's voice say "My my Hermione, you've only been awake for a minute, and already you are dripping wet and ready for me, what a good, dirty slut" Hermione was shocked at her lover for using such language before she heard Luan whisper "If you don't like the game, we can stop now, you just have to say the word 'Red Rum' if you don't want to do something, it is our stop word, every couple requires one when playing games. Do you wish to continue?" "Of course Luna, I trust you, and we have the safe word so I will use it if I need to"

"Lie on the bed, spread-eagled with your eyes closed. Your arms and legs will be bound to the bed, with silk bonds and you will be blindfolded. If you make a noise that you aren't supposed to, I will punish you, if you listen to me, you will be rewarded, and I can assure you, you will like my reward, I assure you of that. Will you do that?"

Hermione nodded at Luna's speech and climbed on to the bed. Luna quickly pounced on Hermione securing her bonds before she started her teasing.

"Hermione dear, I forgot the blindfold, will you be able to keep your eyes closed? You may speak to answer"

"Yes Luna, I can manage""

"Good!"

Luna leant over Hermione watching as her chest rose and fell and as her nipples grew taut as she shivered from a cool breeze from the window. Luna leant down and kissed Hermione's belly button before moving back up to her breasts and latched her mouth around an areola, sucking on it before dragging the nipple with her teeth, gently twisting and turning the nipple before it popped out of her mouth, slick with saliva glistening before her.

She moved to the other one, this time allowing her hand to play with the other breast, grasping the breast fully and then the nipple mimicking what she was doing with her mouth to the breast. She let the nipple pop out of her mouth before she moved back down Hermione's body, placing nips at random places of skin making her jump in shock before licking the spot to soothe it.

She reached Hermione's quim but deciding against using her tongue, she reached beside her and picked a strap on. "Hermione, we have both been ridden by men before, and I know it has been two years and three months since you and Ron broke up, I was wondering if you would allow me to use a strap on with you" Hermione thought for a couple of moments, her mind racing ahead at what Luna was suggesting, her, be ridden by another woman, it seemed impossible, but that was what sex toys were for after all weren't they. She nodded her assent, determined to experience as many things with Luna as she could whilst they were on this holiday, two women in love, determined on having as much fun as they could, anonymous in another land before returning home, where something like this would be a scandal, attacks on herself and her lover would be high, risky and not at all pleasant. They would be slandered, ridiculed, anyone they associated with would be scorned and looked down upon for allowing this to occur, or it could create a revolution, the Bisexuals, Lesbians, Transsexuals, Gays and any other number of sexualities could be free to live without fear of ridicule.

Her thoughts on the subject stopped as she felt something positioned at her entrance, it pushed in, in a thrust expanding her walls and filling her completely. Luna pulled back and thrust in again, harder and faster, each time aiming for the g-spot. "Good slut, what a dirty slut you are, look at how easily you are fucked by me, my little Gryffindor pet." Luna cried as she pounded Hermione, "Do you like being ridden by a woman? Does it make you feel wanted, and cared for, feel as I treat you, feel my hands on your breasts tweaking your nipples as I ride in and out claiming you as mine, mine!" Hermione came with a great shuddering cry as Luna hit her g-spot and pinched her clit at the same time. Luna climbed off of Hermione, sweat droplets rolling off her body, pulling the drenched strap on out of her willing body and wordlessly scourgified it placing it on the bed-side table.

"Hermione, I am taking your bonds off now, then we are sleeping, we are both tired and we need some rest if we are to do this again"

"Yes Luna...Luna, I do not know if you know this, but I love you, I have loved you for the past year and I hope you love me too" Her mouth was captured in a sweet kiss and a hand pushed her hair off of her forehead as Luna replied with everything she had. "Yes Hermione, I know, I love you too my little Mina, MY little lioness"

With her bonds untied and her free to do as she wished she rolled over her back to Luna, as an offering to snuggle, and snuggle they did, their breaths easing as they fell into the arms of sleep. Hermione tossed in her sleep, the dream heating her core and making her wet. She woke to find Luna awake and staring at her, "Want to live my fantasy I just had?" "Sure"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or indeed anything or one of the Harry Potter Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Luna was kissing Hermione deeply, her fingers playing with her nipple through the gauzy material she had on as a top. Dragging her teeth gently across the nipple she suckled and nibbled, she drifted her fingers down to Hermione's quim agonizingly slowly pushing them in before pulling them out and licking them clean finger by finger.

The gauzy material was ripped apart and a cold breeze washed over her nipples before a ticklish feeling played across her thighs. Luna's platinum blond hair settled across Hermione's thighs as she settled her head between them. Taking a tentative lick at the moisture she found there she continued. Hermione jumped as she felt teeth nibbling her clit, her surprise shadowed by the sensations she was feeling and Luna's skilled tongue. Shaking her head, she breathlessly moaned "Stop, stop!" Luna pulled back, giving a last lick before coming up to face Hermione, "what is wrong honey?"

"I want us to be together, with each other at the same time."

"I understand Hermione; I will do it, will you?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Yes, now, get on with it"

Hermione smirked at the impatient Luna, so different from her normal dreamy self; it seemed sex brought out the 'sane' person within her. She dipped her head kissing, licking, tasting, nipping Luna's breasts, stomach, hip bones, thighs, anything she could reach, every available inch of flesh.

She ripped off the black thong covering Luna's quim and breathed in her scent, like moonlight and the very essence of night playing across her skin. Luna's fingers wound their way into Hermione's curls as she dipped lower and lower, Luna bucking and moaning at her nips and kisses until she reached Luna's splayed thighs. She licked and nibbled at the waiting flesh she found until she thought Luna was ready.

Moving up, she captured Luna's mouth in a kiss, the blonde groaning at the taste of herself on the others lips, the tantalizing mix so deadly and arousing. Hermione smirked, an utterly Slytherin smirk any snake would have been proud of as she registered the reason for Luna's moans and layed down on her back. Luna made to go down on Hermione again, but she motioned for her to sit on her mouth. Luna smirked as she remembered Hermione's earlier comment ~I want us to be together at the same time~ and crawled over to where Hermione's mouth was and knelt over her, slowly lowering herself downwards until she could feel the breath on her quim, and kept lowering until she felt her tongue graze the soaked folds and just barely touch her clit.

She hovered at that position moaning, and pinched her nipples lightly, twisting them gently, the pain and pleasure mixing together before she remembered the request and moved horizontally towards her prize.

She let her tongue dart out into Hermione's belly button quickly before she arrived at Hermione's quim. Involuntarily, her tongue darted out, as pink and hot and wet as the place she was searching and probed into her quim. She gently caressed her clit and labia tasting the wetness and groaned, the sensations rocking through Hermione, rewarding Luna with a sharp nip to her clit driving her forwards and making her decide to descend completely onto her lover's pussy; mouth opened, tongue thrusting, the sounds enticing her completely, to reach further, deeper and making her all the more aroused.

Hermione grabbed her arse, hands kneading and thrusting, guiding her as she sucked on Luna's clit, the passion threatening to burn them both alive. Luna was in absolute heaven, she could feel Hermione writhing beneath her as she ravaged her with her tongue and pleasured her with her fingers. The taste was amazing, but the sensations, of the young woman's mouth on her own quim was overwhelming, the act of ravishing and being ravished too much, with her hips bucking upwards, trying to grind to create more friction, just before the end, trying to cling to what sanity they had left. The orgasm ripped through Luna and through Hermione milliseconds apart, a rush of tongues, of moaning and mouths working was replaced with fire in their veins, dizzying passion that drew them closer, ecstasy ripping through them arching and rolling gliding against each other's sweat laced bodies trying to ride the wave of their orgasm. Luna rolled off of Hermione, both sweating and panting as if they had run a marathon, the sensations still coursing through their blood, their nerves like live wires, shocking them with everything they touched. She curled limply by Hermione's side and smiled at her, both of them the right way up. They spooned into each other, determined to make this a memory neither of them would forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, or indeed anything or one of the Harry Potter Franchise, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Luna and Hermione walked hand in hand through a bower of weeping willow trees, the call of a child's laughter ringing out before them "Lilianna" cried Hermione, "wait up please, we don't like you wandering off where we can't see you"

"Don't worry Mummy Hermione" the voice called back, "I have you and Mummy Luna to look after me, forever and ever and ever, after all, the fairies told me you two love each other very much, and the fairies wouldn't lie about something like that would they?"

"Certainly not Lia," Luna replied dreamily, "they never lied about the Crumpled Horned Snorkack, so why would they lie about us, no, they weren't lying" "Of course they weren't" affirmed Hermione, "they often tell the truth to children, it seems you are one lucky little girl Lia, I promise you that much"

"Mummy Hermione, how did you and Mummy Luna meet?"

Well my dear, it started a long time ago at this huge and magical castle called Hogwarts...

FINIS


End file.
